I'm proud of you, son
by Gabbasaures-Rex
Summary: Teddy Lupin visits his parents grave, says a few words, vents out his feelings, and hears the words he's wanted to hear for his whole life. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Italics are Teddy's thoughts btw. **

_**I'm proud of you, son.**_

_Breath._ I think.

I feel something pass through me, and it feels like fear.

_Fear? FEAR? How could I possibly fear going up to my own deceased parents' shared gravestone, lay down some flowers, and say a few words to them. Thanking them for bringing me into this world? For helping to save the wizarding world from the darkest wizard of time? _I internally yelled at myself.

Who would've thought? A fifteen year-old boy, all alone, in a graveyard, having an internal battle with himself about fear.

Not a lot of people, I hope.

_Breath in, breath out. Take deep breaths. You can do this._

I could now feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't bother wiping them away. No one was here. No one would see me cry.

I tentatively took a few steps closer to the gravestone so I could read the inscriptions.

**Nymphadora Tonks **_**and**_** Remus Lupin**

**(1973-1998)**

**(1960-1998)**

**Loving son & daughter, husband & wife, mother & father.**

**Died trying to keep the rest of us alive.**

_**We will miss you**_

I slowly knelt down placing the red roses on the ground, right beside the gravestone.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I whispered. "How are you? I'm doing good, well, as good as you can be on the anniversary of your parents death." I said quickly. "Yeah, that's right. Today's the fifteenth anniversary of Voldemort's death, but, how could I be celebrating when I lost my parents?" Teddy choked out the last part.

"I'm not the only that's not celebrating though. The Weasley/Potter clan are mourning too."

"On the upside, I'm at the top of my class! I had OWLs this year. They were brutal. Let's see, well.. Oh! I was also made a prefect!" Teddy spoke excitedly, nearly jumping up and down.

"I wish you guys were still here." Teddy said, his excited demeanor now vanished and replaced with sadness.

"I mean, I don't really remember what it was like when you guys were still around, since I was so little, but I'm sure it was great. I mean, no matter how much I didn't really know about you I still miss you guys loads." Teddy was rambling now, but who cares?

"Every night before I go to bed, I always wonder what it would be like if you guys were still around. My own set of parents. Don't get me wrong, I love Uncle Harry. He's the best! But, I'm pretty sure it's not the same. I always think about things like, where would we live? A big house in the country? A flat in the middle of London? How often would we go on family outings? Where would we go? A day trip to the zoo? A two week long vacation to somewhere outside of the country?

"Y'know, that when I see everyone seeing off their families before heading onto the train, or running through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ with their parents for the first time, I just want to yell, or to run away. I mean, it's not fair! I know I sound like a selfish git right now, and that everybody whom had anything to do with the war lost someone, but, I'm completely jealous. I never got the chance to run through the barrier for the first time with you guys. I never got the chance for you to see me off at the train station at the start of term. I never got the chance to escape from your death grip, mum, because if I didn't leave soon, I would miss the train. I never got the chance to watch you and dad have a mock row about the fact that the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff. Not once have I had the chance to hear dad say "I'm proud of you, son." Hell, we never got the chance to have a proper family dinner together. Just the three of us. It's just… It's just, completely unfair, that's all." Teddy was now out of breath and silent tears were running down his face.

"I know this will sound sappy, but I've never got the chance for mum to heal my scraped knees when I fell on the pavement." Teddy was basically gasping for air by now.

For some reason Teddy felt as though a major weight was lifted off of his chest.

It felt good to share his feelings.

No wonder girls did it so much.

Teddy checked the watch that was given to him on his fifteenth birthday. It was his dad's watch. And surprisingly enough, nearly two full hours of venting his feelings out have passed by.

_That was fast._ Teddy thought to himself.

"I'll always miss you. Remember that. Teddy spoke, his voice just barely above a whisper.

As he got up, turned his back, and started to walk away, he swore he could hear the faint "I'm proud of you, son." In the background.

_FIN_

**A/N: So? How was it? I absolutely LOVE the Lupin family so I had to write this!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! It would be totally awesome!**


End file.
